


Daddy Please

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Subspace, needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Steve can only come if he rides Jonathan's thigh.





	Daddy Please

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with some dirty smut and I'd die for some smutty prompts! You can send me some at nancythebisexualslutwheeler.tumblr   
> xx  
> T

“If you want to come, that’s how you’re going to have to,” Jonathan says steadily, despite having just orgasmed. Steve is still on his knees in front of him, hair messed up, flush high on his cheeks, lips swollen, mouth still sticky from come. He’s naked, body drawn taut, chest glistening with sweat. His cock is red and hard, leaking at the tip. His eyes are blown, he looks so good, so close to subspace and Jonathan knows he can get him there. This is what’s gonna put him over the edge. So he straightens his back and let’s his legs fall open, revealing his still spit slick cock. 

“Baby, look at me,” Jonathan hums quietly. Steve is staring at his cock, limp against his thigh. He watches Steve’s hips jerk and he nudges Steve’s thigh with his foot, “My eyes.” 

Steve’s eyes flick up immediately, flickering back and forth, never steadily remaining on his eyes,   
“Good boy,” Jonathan says, curling a hand into Steve’s hair. 

Steve leans up into the touch, and Jonathan starts massaging his scalp,   
“I want you to come pretty boy. I do, but only if you ride my thigh like the dirty whore you are.” 

Steve keens at that, and leans into Jonathan’s touch. Jonathan takes his hand away, smoothing it down his neck and shoulder,   
“Don’t you want to? Make a mess? Rut against me like the greedy little boy I know you are,” he asks, pressing his thumb into Steve’s shoulder. His hips jerk again at the slight pain and finally he scrambles up into Jonathan’s lap. 

Jonathan hides his laugh into Steve’s shoulder as his weight settles into his lap. He settles into position and wraps his arms around Jonathan’s thin shoulders. His grip is sweaty and his arms are tight, and he can feel his finger nails scrabbling for purchase. He rests his chin on Jonathan’s shoulder and Jonathan leans to give him a quick kiss on his forehead, 

“Ask me,” he says, voice demanding. 

Steve whines, the heavy weight of his cock against Jonathan’s thigh, Jonathan trying very hard to not move, he wasn’t giving Steve anything until he asked. 

“I, can I,” Steve starts. 

Jonathan swats at Steve’s ass, not hard, but sharp enough to cause a harsh intake of breath from Steve,   
“I’m getting impatient. You have one more time to ask or you’re not coming at all.” 

That gets Steve moving, and his fingers curl into Jonathan’s back and rasp out,   
“Daddy, can I fuck myself on your thigh until I come please?” 

Jonathan’s gut tightens,   
“If you must,” he says, almost disinterested. 

It makes Steve move faster. His arms tighten and he slides his cock against Jonathan’s thigh, ripping a moan out of him. The friction after nothing on his cock for so long must be immense, and he rolls his hips again riding Jonathan’s thigh. 

“Wow, you look like such a whore. So desperate you’d take anything. Fuck yourself against anything as long as it meant some kind of pressure on you cock, huh?” he teases. 

Steve shakes his head,   
“N-no.” 

“No what? No you’re not desperate? No you’re not my little whore who spreads his legs anytime I want? Who does whatever I tell him? Who’s so desperate to touch his little cock that he’ll just fuck against his daddy’s thigh?” Jonathan rasps in his ear. Steve moans loudly and Jonathan pinches his ass, “And don’t you dare come without asking.” 

“No daddy,” Steve moans, lips brushing against Jonathan’s shoulder, “I won’t.” 

“I know, cause you’re a good boy. Even when you’re being slutty.” 

“”M not,” Steve mumbles, his hips stuttering. 

“You’re not what? Slutty?” Jonathan asks. 

Steve shakes his head and Jonathan laughs, 

“Yes you are. You’re a slut. Look at you. You’re all fucked out and desperate for more. You’re grinding your little cock on me like you’re fifteen and don’t know what else to do with it. You’ve got my come in your mouth. Does it taste good baby? Did my dick taste good?” 

Steve whines, panting open mouthed against Jonathan’s sweaty skin. Jonathan’s thigh is getting wetter and wetter as Steve fucks against it harder and harder. 

“And then your ass is still loose from when I fucked you earlier. And you’re still greedy for more, huh? Still wanna bend over and have me fuck your hole? Fill you up again?” 

“Please, please daddy, please,” Steve whines, hip jerking erratically. 

“Aw,” Jonathan soothes, sliding his hands down Steve’s back to rest on his ass, “Does my little slut wanna come? You wanna come for daddy? Finally?” 

“Yes, please!” Steve says, voice thick. 

Jonathan lets his fingers slide down to trace the crack of Steve’s ass, where he’s still wet from earlier, 

“Ask me properly.” 

Steve’s nails bite into his shoulders and then he starts trembling, 

“Daddy, can I please come for you?” 

Jonathan presses his mouth against Steve’s ear, tongue circling the edge, 

“Say you’re my slut. Say you want my dick anyway you can get it. Say you want to do anything daddy asks you. That you wanna be my good little slut. Say it and you can come.” 

Steve whines loudly, turning his head to the side so Jonathan can hear him,   
“Daddy, can I come? Can I be your slut and come for you? I wish I could come with your dick inside me, always a slut for your dick daddy, please, please,” His hips are jerking erratically, no rhythm and he’s barely holding himself up, all but collapsed against Jonathan’s chest, hard nipples rubbing against Jonathan’s own, 

“Fuck, yes baby. You can come, good boy, come for me sweetheart.”   
Steve doesn’t come immediately, they’re working on that, but it’s only a few minutes later that he’s coming hard against Jonathan’s thigh, and moaning, “Daddy!” 

Jonathan kisses his head as he comes down and when he’s done shaking, Jonathan pulls back and sees his eyes totally unfocused,   
“Daddy, daddy I,” 

“Ssh,” Jonathan soothes, reaching for the bottle of water on the table, “You were such a good boy. You did so good, I’m so proud of you baby.” He cradles Steve’s jaw and feds him the water, slowly. 

Steve sits back when he’s had his fill, eyes still blurry,   
“Cuddle?” He asks softly, eyes flicking between Jonathan’s eyes and his lips. 

“Of course baby, come here my sweet boy. Such a good boy. You did such a good job. I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thank you daddy,” Steve says, pressing his body closer to Jonathan’s.


End file.
